Molly Hooper's Date
by mrspencil
Summary: A date with Sherlock was bound to be straightforward... Dedicated to those ladies in Mrs Hudson's Kitchen who think Sherlock and Molly are made for each other. A sixth chapter added to wish thedragonaunt a belated very happy birthday.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: A date with Sherlock was bound to go smoothly..._

_For those in Mrs Hudson's Kitchen who think Sherlock and Molly were made for each other._

_Sherlock and companions do not belong to me._

_Many thanks to Zaydee (ShabbanouScherherazade) for suggestions and encouragement._

* * *

**Molly Hooper's Date**

* * *

**Chapter one**

* * *

_Butterflies_

_Appearing fast;_

_Blind panic_

_Surely_

_Couldn't last._

_Reflection...a frown;_

_Lipstick toned down._

_She knew this date_

_Was tempting fate..._

_~0~_

_And Sherlock was late…_

_~0~_

* * *

That morning,

No warning,

No messing about.

He'd charmed

Then alarmed her;

Invited her out

Two tickets

One play

~0~

"Yes!"

~0~

What else could she say?

~0~

* * *

Nine outfits

Considered,

Reviewed,

Then discarded.

Five hairstyles

Done up,

Then undone

In despair

Annoyed;

She was jealous

Of confident

Ladies;

Unworried,

Unhurried,

Entirely unfair!

~0~

* * *

So, wearing the dress

She at last could decide on

(A softly draped number,

The first item tried on)

She waited and waited...

~0~

Distinctly undated.

~0~

* * *

She ran through imagined scenes

Under her breath;

A client,

A phone call,

A mystery death.

All those options which were

More exciting than her.

~0~

* * *

To top it,

He just wouldn't answer his phone!

Decisions...

Accept a dull evening alone,

Just her and the cat?

No!

She wouldn't do that!

~0~

* * *

She'd follow him carefully

Back to his source;

Two hundred and twenty one B, then,

Of course.

Composed and quite steady;

Molly Hooper was ready...

~0~


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: Molly's date with Sherlock is not off to a good start..._

_Sherlock and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Molly Hooper's Date**

* * *

**Chapter two**

* * *

A taxi

To Baker Street;

Twenty past eight.

Two full wasted hours,

A long enough wait.

~0~

A sudden thought struck her;

Fresh doubts overtook her.

~0~

* * *

Perhaps, when he'd asked,

She had not paid attention;

Perhaps she had blithely

Misheard his intention.

Perhaps... (her heart sinking),

It was all wishful thinking.

~0~

* * *

What foolishness made her

See compliments paid her

As more than a ruse,

A method he'd use

To gain what he needed;

Her feelings;

Unheeded.

~0~

* * *

Arriving at Baker Street;

Doubt-ridden Molly:

A simple stroll up to his door

Was pure folly.

Her hopes were in vain;

She'd head home again.

~0~

* * *

She'd known, deep inside,

How this date

Would turn out all along.

She turned...

Then turned back,

Hackles raised,

When she saw what was wrong...

~0~

* * *

No lamplight shone out

At two hundred and twenty one B

The shards of a bulb

Caught her eye

As she stepped close to see.

~0~

* * *

She stood and considered,

Instinctively wary;

A call for assistance?

But what would she say?

Reconnaissance needed,

Painstaking assessment,

Close-quarter surveillance;

No time to delay.

~0~

* * *

Door, slightly ajar,

And cautiously pushed;

Hallway quite empty

And eerily hushed.

A cry, quickly stifled,

An ominous thud.

Someone upstairs...

It didn't sound good...

~0~


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: now...what is going on in Baker Street?_

_Sherlock and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Molly Hooper's Date**

* * *

**Chapter three**

* * *

A girl with less courage than Molly

Would stop;

Not climb up the seventeen stairs

To the top.

Completely alone,

She now faced the unknown...

~0~

* * *

She tiptoed right up to the sitting room door;

A voice raised in anger, she'd not heard before.

Then Sherlock's,

Painfilled.

Her heart briefly stilled.

~0~

* * *

Blind fury blocked out any calm, cool response in her head;

She discarded the option to flee, and moved forward instead

Young Molly saw red...

~0~

* * *

She stormed through the door;

With no thoughts of what might be inside

Saw Sherlock, eye black, in an chair;

With his hands and feet tied.

~0~

* * *

The villain turned swiftly,

Saw Molly,

Brave Molly,

And leered;

He slowly

Moved closer

And closer;

A lead pipe

Appeared.

A sad end

Was feared...

~0~

* * *

She yearned for some help;

For a means of defending herself

Reached back in blind hope,

And picked up what she found on the shelf...

~0~

* * *

He swung the lead pipe

Missed poor Molly by inches..

Instead,

A twist;

And the sound of a skull

As it hit

His thick head.

~0~

* * *

A scuffle,

A tussle,

A roll on the floor.

Young Molly

Had not

Fought

Dazed villains

Before.

Much smaller

Than him;

Her chances seemed slim...

~0~

* * *

As Sherlock watched, helplessly,

Molly was losing the fight.

He cursed her courageous involvement,

His cancelled date night.

A miracle needed...

~0~

Were fervent prayers heeded?

~0~


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n: Quite a tricky situation...Who can save them now?_

_Sherlock and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Molly Hooper's Date**

* * *

**Chapter four**

* * *

Who would you hope might appear

Once a battle has started?

An angry physician-turned-soldier;

Controlled and stouthearted.

A loud pistol crack;

Dr Watson was back.

~0~

* * *

A bullet hole, centred with care,

Graced the sitting room ceiling;

A villain abruptly aware

Of the hand he was dealing.

No point in appealing.

~0~

* * *

He acted quite prudently;

Put Molly down in a trice.

As anyone would if instructed

In words of cracked ice.

No need to ask twice...

~0~

* * *

A call to Lestrade and the villain

Was soon in a cell;

Still stunned by his fast change in fate.

It had started so well.

~0~

* * *

From soldier to doctor;

Crouched at his friend's side;

Wounds were tended.

Molly sat, battered,

And shattered;

Excitement had ended.

Not the evening intended...

~0~

* * *

John turned his attention to Molly

And took gentle stock;

No serious wounds, simply bruised;

But the girl was in shock.

(With ruined posh frock ).

~0~

* * *

He glanced up at Sherlock

Then Molly;

And soon understood.

No medicine could help Molly Hooper

But something else would.

He smiled as he stood...

~0~

* * *

...Returned with hands full...

No date between Molly and Sherlock

Would ever be dull.

He hoped the detective was grateful;

She'd helped save his skull.

~0~

* * *

Not quite the first date she had dreamed of,

But, really, who cared!

Molly smiled from the depths of the large orange blanket,

_Two_ shared.

~0~

The End


	5. Chapter 5

_a/n: an extra chapter added, to wish the wonderful patemalah21 a very Happy Birthday._

_Sherlock and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Molly Hooper's Date**

* * *

**Chapter five**

* * *

A weary pathologist,

Feeding her cat;

A tired Molly Hooper

Now back in her flat.

Such thoughts in her head

As she climbed into bed.

~0~

A novel experience,

Molly reflected;

Romantic ideals

Now transformed

Beyond measure.

Her skin still remembered

Fleece blanket and Sherlock;

A lingering

Velvet

Sensation

To treasure.

~0~

She was certainly bruised,

And...

She winced...

Somewhat battered,

But that wasn't really

The outcome which mattered.

Despite tempting fate

She'd survived their first date.

~0~

Of course,

At the morgue,

She was certain

He'd be

Brusque

And obnoxious,

Demanding more tea.

But Molly would

Not get so flustered,

Not she.

~0~

If he mentioned her lipstick

Or noticed her hair,

She'd find his deductions

Quite easy to bear.

Molly Hooper,

It seemed,

Was walking on air.

~0~

She would seek the unique,

Ignore the conventional,

Willingly face

The unplanned, unintentional

Random effects of a date;

And stay steady.

~0~

Molly Hooper was ready.

~0~


	6. Chapter 6

_a/n: wishing thedragonaunt a belated Happy Birthday!_

_And with thanks to Zaydee:-)_

_Sherlock and friends do not belong to me._

_The morning after the night before_

* * *

**Molly Hooper's Date**

* * *

**Chapter six**

* * *

Molly expected deep sleep would elude her that night,

But dreamed pleasant dreams till disturbed by a shaft of soft light;

The day dawning bright.

~0~

She bathed,

Fed her cat,

Made some toast,

Brushed her teeth,

And then dressed.

Took time with her hair,

Added lipstick,

Refreshed by her rest.

~0~

Of course,

Molly mused

There was no

Cast in stone

Guarantee,

But she knew

In her heart

That the morgue

Was where Sherlock

Would be.

~0~

She stepped through the door,

Head held high,

Lab coat on,

And quite calm.

She'd resolved

That her poise

Would persist,

Despite curl headed charm.

~0~

Half past nine,

Quite absorbed

In her work,

An unusual case;

A noise

She turned round

There he was;

Eye to eye,

Face to face.

~0~

He took note

Of the bruise on her forehead,

The lipstick she wore.

She took note

That her heart beat much faster

Than moments before.

~0~

There followed a detailed description

At rapid fire rate,

Of why one more trip to the hospital morgue

Couldn't wait.

He'd enjoyed their first date.

~0~

"Coffee?", She asked,

Held her breath, as she smoothed a stray hair,

"At Speedy's, at three, don't be late".

~0~

And at three...

He was there.

~0~


End file.
